Walkers
by 13Sparrow
Summary: The bots are captured by Megatron but are not killed, instead, are forced to watch there beloved planet be devoured by dark energon effected humans also known as zombies. Jack, Miko, and Raf are left on earth. Who will manage to survive and who will end up being a carnivorous creature having a craving for human flesh?
1. Chapter 1

Three days. Three whole days since all hell broke loose. The bots have been captured by Megatron for one reason. To make them watch the planet they love most, be slowly devoured by walking dark energon humans, also known as zombies. Jack, Miko and Raf were left on the planet to fend for them self's, but it only took one day for them to be split up by a wave of zombies. I will let you know that they are all alive. For now.

Raf sat in his quarters on the navy ship which is pretty much the only safe place on earth right now. A lot of the population went to the sea to be safe and live a life with out trying to get there heads torn off. Fowler and June were also there and Miko was on her way but Jack was still in that living hell. June still wouldn't give up hope but everybody else knew he was most likely dead. Raf looked out his window and sighed. He had spent most of his time with June since his family were killed by the zombies or what the government likes to call them, Walkers. Raf helped out the government by locating walker hot spots and family's that are still alive. Raf wasn't considered a civilian and liked to show the tech heads how its done.

There was a knock on his door and Raf looked up to see Fowler smiling.

"Raf. Miko's here." Raf smiled and ran onto the deck. A lot of people came out of the helicopters. Raf tried to see over the wave of people but considering his height that was almost impossible. Fowler looked at June and picked Raf up onto his shoulders. After a few minutes they finally saw a pink headed girl come running out of one of the copters. They all walked up to her. It was Miko. Raf hugged her tight and Miko hugged back. She then hugged June and saluted Fowler.

"It's a bloody mess out there!" Miko yelled. June stepped forward.

"Miko. Do you know where Jack is?" She asked hands over her heart. Miko looked at her feet.

"I used to know where Jack was. Jack had become kind of a soldier, a leader. He had searched high and low for people in need of distress. He eventually found me and we went looking for the nearest military support. I asked Jack if he was coming too and he said he would stay there to find every last breathing soul on this planet. That's when a copter came and started to land but the sound attracted a huge wave of them. Jack helped me onto the copter and the others and right when he was going to jump in a walker grabbed his leg and pulled him down. Jack kicked it off before it could bite him but the copter had left leaving Jack to fend for himself. Jack had stocked up on supplies and ammo so he wouldn't run low but, I don't know." June started to cry but Fowler looked confused.

"Miko, ammo, I thought Jack would never pick up a gun."

"Well he did, and he's a really good aim. He carry's knives as well." June cheered up a tad bit learning that her son could fight and take care of himself but she still cried. Fowler helped her back inside leaving the two kids to talk.

"Raf I want to go back out there." Raf looked at Miko in shock.

"I feel like we can help him some how. Help the world and possibly get back the bots." Raf looked down at the mention of the bots. "I studied closely on the pilot, I think I can fly the chopper but I need your help." Raf looked up but then turned around to see Fowler towering over him.

"If your going back out there you'll need back up. I'm coming too." June piped in.

"If my son is still out there then I'm coming too, besides you'll need a medic."

They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They were going to find Jack and rescue the autobots. And some how stop the world from being devoured by zombies but they didn't know how to do that yet.

**Jasper, Nevada, 12:00pm**

Jack looked at the pile of zombies he had just killed and more were coming. He knew it. Jack looked around to try and find a building he could rest in but all of them were destroyed or on fire. He looked around and found a beat up motorcycle kind of like the one Arcee transformed into but this one was jet black. Jack jump started the vehicle and drove to the only place he knew was safe. Outpost Omega One. The Autobots base.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack drove up to the base and hoped and prayed that the doors would open. Thankfully luck was on his side and they did. Jack drove in and looked around. There were cobwebs and dust everywhere. The bots had been captured a while ago even though the zombie apocalypse just started. Jack had to become a hard core soldier in order to survive. If Arcee had seen him like he was, she would be impressed. Jack was extremely well built and was ver6y fast considering all the running he's done.

Jack got of the temporary ride and looked around for any weapons or supplies. He walked to the storage room and found food and water, Ratchet always kept around in case something had happened to there homes. He couldn't find any weapons so he filled up his pack and kept looking. He walked to the relics holding and looked for a relic he could possibly use.

"Spark extractor no, phase shifter to big, star saber!" Jack cupped his hands on the glass. What he saw was the star saber. He knew he couldn't use it but he wondered why Optimus had left it behind. He kept on walking. He didn't find any thing but he knew Fowler would have some guns in his chopper which was left on the top of the base when the humans had to immediately evacuate because Megatron had found the location of there base. That was how he had captured team prime and there new recruit, Smokescreen. Jack realized the elevator wouldn't work so he climbed the shaft. Jack had become extremely agile so he could climb it easy. Jack got to the top and saw the chopper. He Stepped inside the back and looked around. He Looked around and then saw a rack of heavy duty machine guns. Jack smiled and took the ammunition and weapons. He also found cameo army uniforms and bullet proof armor. He took it all even though it took a few trips to carry it all back inside the base.

Jack layed all his supplies on the floor and looked at them. He estimated he could live at least a month with the supplies he had before he had to refuel. Jack took the army uniform and put it on. He then strapped on the armor and pistols then slung the two biggest machine guns over his back then he strapped several throwing knives to his belt and the machete he had found when this thing first started to his back. He then took the skull mask, and put it over his head then the goggles covering his eyes. He then put on his helmet and climbed back up the elevator shaft.

** /wp-content/uploads/2013/04/guns_soldier_counter_t errorism_call_of_duty_black_ops_2_ (Link on what Jack looks like)**

He stepped in the chopper once more and sat in the pilot seat. He turned it on and tried radioing the nearest military support, which happened to be his mothers ship.

"Military base this is Outpost omega one do you read?"

_"Outpost omega one this is military base, who are we speaking to?"_

"My name is Jack Darby. I was left in this living hell but I'm fine. I need to know were Megatrons ship is." There was no reply. There was some static and then a new voice came through.

_"This is special agent William Fowler I need to know who you are and why you need to know the location of the Nemeses!" _

"Fowler! Oh man is good to hear your voice. This is Jack Darby and I have an idea. If we can get the bots out of the ship we can have them make an energon nuclear bomb. I remember energon counter attacked Raf's condition so why not the whole world?" Fowler thought about it for a moment.

_"Jack I like your thinking but we don't know where the nemesis is. It has a clocking devise and a shield so even if we were able to find a way on board we wouldn't be able to break the bots out without being cot!" _

"Understood. But I found a weapon in here that can track the bots even with the cloaking signal and blow there ship to Kingdom Come."

_"We'll start working on that right when you get here, I'm sending a..."_

"Negative Fowler. I'm staying here to report the status on the walkers and to see if I can save any more lives. And maybe I can somehow contact Megatron and have him come to me. " There was a large sigh and the com link went dead.

**Military Base. Atlantic Ocean.**

June walked in on Fowler. She realized he just finished talking to someone. Fowler looked at June and smiled.

"Jack's alive and fine. He has a plan to stop this madness but in order to do that we are going to have to rescue the bots." June put her hands on her mouth and fell to her knees. She started to cry tears of joy. Fowler keeled down next to her and gave her a comforting hug. Raf and Miko came in and saw the two.

"Dude! What's going on?" Miko asked. Fowler stood up and looked at the two.

"Miko, Raf. Jack has reported in and has a plan to end this madness." The two cheered and hugged each other.

**Nemesis **

Megatron walked through the halls and approached a a large door with two insecticons.

"Make sure I'm not disturbed." The door opened and Megatron walked inside. He smiled as he saw the autobots struggle against their chains. His smile faded when he saw Optimus with his head down. He had been cursed at by the other autobots but has not heard a peep out of Optimus.

"Something wrong Prime? You seem quiet. As humans used to say, Cat got your tongue?" Arcee growled.

"Leave him alone! Hurt us not him." Megatron smirked at Arcees retort but ignored her. He punched Optimus in the gut making sparks fly. There was a loud yell then silents. Megatron Smiled at Optimuses weakness. He pressed a button o the wall which released Optimus from his chains. Optimus fell to his hands and knees and grunted. Megatron put his hand under Optimuses chin and lifted his head up so Optimus could look at him.

"You show no fear yet you show weakness and sympathy for the humans. Why do you bother Prime. You are no hero. Just a weak old bot." Megatron then lifted Optimus up from the neck like he was nothing. Optimus tried to fight but he was to weak to do anything about it. Megatron threw Optimus onto a berth that held Optimus down with restraints. Megatron took a probe and looked at Optimus. He then stabbed the probe into his side making Optimus yell in pain. Megatron took the probe away and looked at him.

"If you think I will tell you anything then you are more twisted then I remember." Megatron hit him again making Optimus grunt.

"You fight for your human pets even though we all know they have been torn to pieces." Megatron was about to hit him again when Knockout came in. "I do not want to be disturbed!" Knockout handed Megatron a data pad.

"There is a incoming transmission sir." Megatron grabbed the pad.

"Who is this?!"

_"Your worst nightmare big guy."_ Arcee perked up at the sound of the voice.

_"You may have heard me before because I was the one that found you covered in rocks, blew up Arachnids ship, entrusted with the matrix of leader ship, and is the one that is about to kick your ass!"_

"Jack Darby." Megatron laughed.

_"I don't go by that name any more. You can call me Bones, because after I was left on the fragging surface with thousands of zombies I had to grow up and kill a lot of things I didn't want to, so that the only thing that was left was bones. I have more ammo down here to blow up your fragging ship so I'll make a deal with you, and my weapon is pointed straight at your little ship. If you meat me at the bots base and let them go. I will be more then happy to let you and your little army live."_

"You wouldn't."

_"On the contrary big guy, I would. This is a perfect example of how I've changed. I'm willing to let the ones I care about die if that means the earth prevails." _Megatron thought then smiled.

"Then shoot." There was a large bang that shook the ship wildly. Megatron ganged his balance and growled.

_"That big guy was the shields going bye bye. You want to know what happens to a few big pieces of metal with out protection?" _Megatron growled.

"You win. We'll bridge to you." Megatron threw the pad at the wall and then probed Optimus one more time before he ordered Soundwave to open a ground bridge to Outpost Omega One. A ground bridge appeared before them. Megatron ordered insecticons take the prisoners through the ground bridge while Megatron grabbed Optimus, punched him in the face plate and dragged him through the ground bridge.

Megatron arrived through the bridge and what they saw was a giant missile pointed straight at them. A teenager dressed in full military gear, big guns, and a skull mask covering his face walked towards them. Megatron ordered his men to release the bots and they did so. Megatron smiled and threw Optimus forward, his hands tied behind his back. Optimus skidded to a stop. Ratchet ran forward but a lot of guns were pointed at him.

"One shot and you go boom." Jack said. Megatron walked back through the ground bridge and and it the closed leaving the bots alone. Ratchet ran forward o Optimus and Bulkhead broke the chains. Ratchet checked a few things on him and then said. "We need to get him to medical bay." Bulkhead and Arcee nodded and carried Optimus to med bay. When they layed him on a berth Arcee ran over and hugged Jack, Jack hugged back.

"You don't know how good it is to see you guys!" Jack yelled and Arcee then put Jack down.

"Really? Because for a second there I though you were going to blow us to smithereens."

"You guys ever heard of a bluff." Arcee laughed and then Ratchet made them leave mad bay so he could get some work done. When they walked back to the main deck they saw the food, weapons, and ammo layed out in the human living area. They all stared at Jack.

"So Jack we now Know that you were bluffing about blowing us up but what about the whole soldier, killing thing?" Smokescreen asked and bee beeped. Jack looked down and took off the mask and goggles.

"No. I wasn't lying about that." Bulkhead stepped forward.

"Miko, is she...?" Bulkhead couldn't finish the sentence. Jack smiled.

"Bulkhead, do you really think I would let anything happen to Miko, or Raf. There with Fowler and Mom and a military base in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, safe from harm." Bulkhead and bee sighed with relief just as Ratchet came out with Optimus leaning against him. Everybody cheered and Jack smiled. Optimus looked at Jack and slowly walked over to him.

"You have shown great valor Jackson. I am truly sorry we have failed your planet."

"What are you talking about Optimus. Your about to save it. Like you always say. Never give up hope."

**So that's that. Sorry I haven't updated anything, been really busy lately. I probably won't be able to do anything next week either because it's my birthday! Turning 13. So yeah, oh and if your wondering, I will update switched and decepticons only heir just be patient. until then Stay classy America  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was staring at team all glad that they were back. Now he had to contact his friends. Ratchet had just finished fixing the communication system and Jack was more than ready to test it out.

"Hey guys! Want to have a little fun?" Everybody walked to where Jack was and he started to type in some things then a there was some static. A few seconds later there was a gruff voice on the other end that was easily recognized.

_"This is special agent William Fowler, please report your status."_

"This is Jack. Are the others with you?" Jack made it sound like something was wrong but he smiled and winked at the bots. He put a finger lips and waited for an answer.

_"Yes but Jack whats wrong?"_ Fowler was interrupted by a female voice.

_"Is that Jack? Is he okay?"_ It was obviously Jacks mother.

"Somethings come up."

_"What is it?"_ That was Rafs voice and Bee almost jumped in happiness.

_"Yeah what is it Jack?_" This time it was Miko and Bulkhead smiled.

Jack paused and smiled.

"Smokescreen the annoying is back. Along with the others." There was screaming cheers of excitement on the other line.

_"We have some news for you too Jack. Here on a chopper right now coming to aid you."_

"Thats great, we'll have a family reunion, I'll meet you on the roof." Then Jack closed the com link and Jack leaned back in his chair.

"Haha. That was great. I think we can finally win this thing." A few hours later there was a noise of a copter landing on the roof. Jack was up there waiting for them. June ran up and hugged her son tightly. Raf and Miko did the same while Fowler patted him on the back.

"So. You guys want to see the bots?"

"Hell yeah!" Miko yelled running to the elevator which Ratchet had also fixed. They all surprisingly fit into the tiny contraption and slowly made there decent to the main base. The minute the doors opened Miko ran and jumped on Bulkheads hand hugging it. Raf did the same except he started to cry. Everybody was happy until the alarm went off. Ratchet walked over to see what it was and he almost gasped when he saw the screens.

"We're surrounded by them." Jack put on a mask and grabbed a gun. He loaded it and walked towards the elevator. June stopped him.

"What do you think your doing?" Jack looked at her through his goggles.

"Protecting my home." Jack pushed passed her and walked to the elevator. Miko grabbed a gun and Fowler did as well. Everyone except for Ratchet, June, and Raf, followed Jack.

Jack looked at the walkers increase towards the base. Jack took aim and started to shoot them. Everybody was around the base shooting the walkers. There were thousands, no doubt a gift from Megatron.

"There's to many! They'll climb this base and then we'll have to switch to hand to hand combat!" Jack yelled over the gun fire. They soon started to climb the base making it harder to shoot them. Soon they came to the top and made the group stand in a circle in the middle firing bullet after bullet. Soon when there were about 500 left the bots became weak after being exposed to dark energon.

"Come on! We're almost done." Soon after the bots tired the walkers were too close which means they had to switch to hand to hand combat. Soon the bots had won making the bots collapse from long exposure to the zombies. Jack and the humans kicked the corpses off the roof letting them fall. Miko was pushing one off of the ledge when a walker had risen up and started to walk towards her. Then the worst happened. Miko turned around and the walker was about to bite her face off when it stopped. Miko looked up to see an arm in the walkers mouth. It was Jacks. Jack had saved her yet again. But this time he probably wasn't coming out of it.

"Shoot it!" Jack screamed in pain and Fowler did. Jack collapsed, holding his right wrist. He took off his glove and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a deep bloody bite mark.

"Jack!" Miko yelled running to his aid.

"Get away from me!" Jack screamed tears coming down his face. He hasn't cried for a long time. The others came out and looked at Jack.

"NO!" June yelled running for his aid. He looked up.

"Do it."

"Do what Jack?" Raf asked hugging Fowler.

"I want you to put bullet through my brain."

"No Jack!" Arcee yelled but Jack countered.

"This is not for you Arcee! I'm a dead man any way! I would rather die human then die one of those things. Please. Anyone? Optimus. I want you to do it." Optimus looked at Jack wide eyed. "Turn on your holoform and use a human bullet because thats how I want to be remembered. A human that sacrificed himself for his world. Pure human, nothing alien." Optimus clenched his fists and turned on his holoform. Fowler handed him a pistol and pulled June away. Bulkhead and Bee held there charges while Smokescreen and Ratchet held Arcee.

"Jack!" Arcee yelled tears of energon falling against her face.

"Win this war for me Arcee. And if you could kill Arachnid in the process, that would be great. Miko this isn't you fault. It's none of your. I love you all. Your my family." Jack closed his eyes and waited for death. Everything was silent to Jack. June was screaming and so was Arcee. Miko and Raf were crying into there charges. Optimuses human hand shook but he finally pulled the trigger and the only thing that was heard was the gun firing. It hit Jack in the chest making him fly backward, dead.

"NOOOOO!" Arcee screamed and June finally fought against Fowler and ran to his side. June turned Jack over and stroked his hair out of his eyes. Suddenly Jacks eyes flew open and he started to stand up. Optimus turned his holoform off and everyone was staring at Jack. Fowler grabbed June and pulled her away.

"Jack?" June asked. Jack looked at her but his eyes weren't his own. They were greyish purple and he was very pale. Jack started to limp towards Fowler and June and then broke out into a sprint. Ratchet picked the two up just in time.

"Jack?!" June asked wide eyed. The man who she thought was her son collapsed on his knees and helled his head. There was a high pitched wining sound coming from the young man.

"Everybody inside now. Do not go near that man. He is not Jack." Fowler said.

"Then who is he?" Arcee asked.

"He's a walker."

"WIATT" Everyone stopped and stared at the walker who was once their friend.

"Jack?" June asked. Another high pitched whine came from the creature. Suddenly he stood up.

"You...were...supposed...to...shoot...me...in...he ad." It said actually trying to breath.

"It's Jack. He's trying to fight it!"


End file.
